


Yours Unconditionally

by Lee_Minhyung



Series: After Midnight [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Come Eating, Knotting, M/M, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Minhyung/pseuds/Lee_Minhyung
Summary: Mark was just any old regular PHD student trying to finish his final thesis.His mate, Donghyuck however would like to disagree and thinks that he overworks himself. Taking the situation into his hands, he forces the omega to take a break.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: After Midnight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781302
Comments: 9
Kudos: 305





	Yours Unconditionally

Papers were strewn across a desk. Books stacked sky high surrounding a PHD student trying to finish up his final thesis. A cup of ice coffee with two shots of espresso sat beside him despite it being three in the afternoon. It was Friday and Mark was pretty sure he had gotten around a total of eight hours of sleep the entire week. His head was pounding from a headache that had been building up since Wednesday. Nothing really helped relive the pain, and he just had to wait till it went away, only for it to keep coming back stronger and stronger.

It was hard being the only omega PHD student currently in his year, but he got through it. He was going to prove that your second gender did not mean anything when it came to achieving things. Mark look forward to the end of the year, when he would get his doctorate and could shove it in those smug alpha’s faces that didn’t believe he would get this far. He was also proud to say that it was projected that his grades would be at the top of his year.

Stretching out, he winced as he hear his bones crack, having already been sitting there for hours. His neck was stiff and muscles sore. After the very short break stretching out, he placed his head back down determined to get back to work.

Just as he began to get back to it, a familiar scent wafted past him. The smell of honeycomb and wild black berries took over his senses. He felt his body relax but his mind was already tensing up.

“Lee Minhyung” A voice spoke out in a low growl, breaking the silence in the library

Timidly, Mark glanced up. Towering above him, glaring down past the stacks of books stood Lee Donghyuck it all his grandeur. He was wearing a white button up with three of the buttons undone. His shirt was half tucked into his fitted dark blue jeans, and overtop he was wearing his favourite black leather jacket. His hair was a curly mess, but it worked and just added to his look. Mark felt inadequate sitting there, just wearing a hoody he swam in, jeans and his round glasses over his face.

By the look on Donghyuck’s face he was not please with the older, not one bit. Mark just barely prevented himself from bearing his neck to the alpha in public. He had always been sensitive to an alpha’s presence.

Mark new that making the alpha angrier than he was already was not a good idea. Yet he couldn’t help himself. With courage or complete idiocy, that he would blame later on his sleep deprivation

Mark put an innocent look on his face, lightly batting his eyelashes “Ah, Duckie. Did you need some thing?”

A deeper growl rumbled at the back of Donghyuck throat. Without any warning a hand snapped out and grasped Mark’s wrist. The alpha hulled him up and began dragging him out of the library. Mark stumbled from getting up, just barely managing to swipe his phone before they were already half way across the room.

“My paper!” Mark desperately glanced back at his work. Trying to break free to get his belongings. He needed his thesis, as there was no way in hell he was going to let all his hard work just disappear.

“Jeno will deliver your things to you in three days” A short clipped tone came out of the other in response, continuing to pull the other along.

“But-“ Mark began to protest, but was cut off by the sharp scowl that graced the alpha’s face

Resigned that his would not win this battle he let himself be manhandled into the passenger seat of Donghyuck’s car. It was a red Maserati and stood out in the parking lot that was full of cars of broke students or the professors living off of the salary they received from the school. Lee Donghyuck’s fashion business had practically lifted off the ground the second he stepped out with his bachelor in fashion design. His brand, _Three Seventy-Five_ was very well know in the Asian regions. Everyone who as anyone was wearing his items. From Idols to influences, his name was everywhere.

This also meant that he was privy to things that other people didn’t know about. Like last Saturday, Donghyuck had told him that he was working on a new line he was going to name _GTA,_ that was inspired by Mark’s love of street wear fused with hip hop. The alpha had said that he had already lined up some celebrities to help him promote. One of which was the famous omega soloist, Lee Taeyong. The couple were actually pretty close with the rapper. To Mark, Taeyong was like an older brother. He was always there to talk about the issues that came with being an omega and someone to gossip with.

Recently, Mark had seen on the news that his company was now starting to reach the western market, and he was happy for the alpha. They met by accident, six years ago, at a coffee shop running into each other. Quite literally, Mark had spilt his drink down the other’s shirt in his rush to get to class. He had given Donghyuck his number to pay him back for his clothing. The alpha had ended up requesting that he go on a date with him to make it up, and somehow despite hating alphas at the time he agreed. After that they hit it off and Mark still didn’t know how he was so lucky to be able the call the Donghyuck his.

So here they were three years after his mate’s graduation. Donghyuck with a blooming business and him still struggling to finish his schooling. And somehow, despite how much he new his mate loved him, Mark felt inadequate next to him. Donghyuck was so amazing, kind and talented. Everyone loved him, he practically shone in Mark’s eyes. But here he was next to him, still in school and didn’t have a decent job to help them finically. The alpha, though, didn’t care. He practically had to force the omega to let him pay off his student debt with the threat that he would be very upset if he didn’t and then gave Mark his pleading look. The omega of course had given in, never having the heart to say no when it was an issue that was important to the other.

Driving through Seoul, Donghyuck being his own boss could afford to take a Friday off. Mark couldn’t though, he had so much to do. He was so close to his PhD after condensing six years of work into four. He had also skipped a couple years, so when Donghyuck was still an undergraduate, he had already been working on his master’s degree. As his mate would state, he was ‘stupidly’ smart, mostly due to his clumsiness and his lack of ability to read social situations.

-

The drive was silent, the air stifling and tense. Mark gazed out at the passing cars. The only real plus was that he still had his phone on him, so he could work with what he had. Not happy that he had to wait till Monday to get his work back but was content that his work was in the safe hands of his cousin who worked at the university library. Mark was pretty sure he had a crush on this fellow peer who supposedly drank poison, disguised as coffee.

Eventually, they reached their destination. A cozy house in Gangnam. _More like a mansion._ Mark had muttered to himself when he first saw it. The alpha had found them a house that was surrounded by trees despite being in the middle of a city. They had wooden floors, big windows and high glass ceilings. It managed to be private, peaceful despite the city life bustle and remind him of nature.

Donghyuck had an expensive taste, but he could afford what he wanted and who was the Mark to complain. It was home and where ever his mate was his was more than happy to be.

Just as the omega, was about to get out of the car, strong arms slid under his legs and behind his back picking him up bridle style. With a small yip of surprise his arms looped around Donghyuck’s neck. Mark felt his face heat up as he was carried into their home. He was always shy about his mate doing public displays of affection. Even if they were just outside their home.

As soon as they got in the door, Mark felt himself unceremoniously dumped onto the couch. Getting up to chew the ear off his mate for dropping him and taking him away from his work, the alpha sat down and stared dead ahead. He had this complex look to him, and Mark could tell that he was deeply upset at him. Huffing internally, he knew he had to do something to fix whatever had gotten the alpha so worked up.

Instinctively he lightly nudged his head into Donghyuck’s shoulder, asking for his attention. When that didn’t work he crawled onto his lap, peppering his face with little kisses, trying to convey his message. _Talk to me._

After his futile attempts, Mark settled for sitting on in his lap facing the alpha, head on. Taking in his alpha, he was suddenly overcome with the need to be closer to him than he already was. Burying his face into his mate’s neck he couldn’t help but nibble at the place where the scent of honeycomb and wild berries were the strongest. The omega felt the alpha rumble as he bit down on the other’s scent gland, in effect turning the air around him sweeter.

The air was starting to become heavy, and Mark felt another headache coming on. His vision was going fuzzy again, probably due to lack of sleep. Or maybe it was the fact that he had drank five cups of coffee today. Though he really didn’t care. He just wanted to snuggle into his alpha’s arms and bask in the warmth.

“Why” Donghyuck finally spoke. It was his alpha tone, the voice cut through the haze of Mark mind.

Confused by the question, Mark pulled himself out of his alpha neck. He tilled his head in search for clarity “Why, what?”

With a huff and a slightly miffed look, Mark revived his answer, “Why haven’t you been taking care yourself?” Donghyuck eyes scrutinized him. They seemed so demeaning that the omega started to squirm in his lap, only to be stopped by soft but restraining hands on his thighs.

The alpha continued on. His voice was soft, with a possessive edge to it. Rumbling the next few words out, the vibrations felt through their contact, “You even allowed yourself to spend your preheat working, only for me to find you about to fully go into your heat out in the Middle. Of. Public.” The last words punctuated as if talking to a toddler that had been very naughty.

Well, sure. Mark thought. Maybe he wasn’t taking the greatest care of himself, but he had his paper due. As for the second half of his mate’s explanation, it made no sense.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I think I would have noticed my own heat. Plus, I’m current taking meds because I have my paper du-“ He began to protest. Only to be cut off with the _Oh really,_ kind of raised eyebrow at him.

Pausing he thought back to the beginning of the week. Rushing out the door to get to class and then the library. Skipping breakfast as not to wake his sleeping mate. And _Oh. Oh Right._ Forgetting to take his meds. If he could go back and smack his past self in the face right now he totally would.

Though, it all made sense now. The headaches, his constant need to have ice drinks to cool down and those weird looks the Librarian kept sending him. How he felt like more alphas were staring at him then usual. But he just thought that it was because he was an omega, or they were just judging him again about the way he looked or something he was wearing being weird.

His face started to flush in embarrassment. With a squeak, hiding his face in the alpha’s neck, he tried hard not to think about what the next few days were going to look like. It had been five months since his last heat, deciding to take meds to stave it off so he could accomplish his work. Hoping that using the pills for longer than they where intended for didn’t have any side effects, he already knew that it wouldn’t be the case. Having done this during his masters, his heats that were filled with pain and an endless need to find pleasure would be turned up by a hundred percent. As if they weren’t bad enough compared to other omegas on a regular basis he now had to deal with this.

Donghyuck leaned in and whispered the next words into his mate’s ear, full of lust as his heat must have been effecting the alpha already “That’s right baby, imagine how good you looked in my sweater at the library today. Your scent was so powerful, all the alphas and even the betas were looking your way. But I knew they couldn’t have you. You wanna know why?” He nipped at Mark’s ear. Mark shook his head ‘no’ timidly. Haechan practically purred out the next line. “Because they couldn’t hand you, because you are MINE”

Mark could already feel the slick beginning to trickle out of him. His mate’s words were not helping his situation out either. He was starting to heat up; his scent of lavender and watermelon was getting more potent by the second. His vision blurring as he felt himself dropping in his subspace. He couldn’t help himself at he rutted down onto the other’s thigh. His body was shaking now, begging to be touched. He whined at the alpha to hurry and do something.

In a show of strength, Donghyuck lifted him up by the thighs and started toward the bedroom. Mark curled his legs around his back in reaction.

The elder was so light for the alpha to pick up. His waist small, and his limbs were thin, as his omega had affected how he grew. Donghyuck may be the same height as his omega but due to his alphas genes his was better built. His shoulders broader and he had more muscle. So when he had him in his arm, it was like caring this adorable tiny creature, that he just loved so much.

In desperation walking to their room, not having the patience to wait Mark kissed Donghyuck, needing to taste him. The alpha bit his bottom lip as this kiss got hotter and messier. Asking for permission licking his lower lip, Mark willingly opened his mouth allowing his mate to explore. The alpha’s tongue took the invitation with fervor, wasting little time. Mark’s whines got louder and louder as they approached the bedroom.

Opening the door, Donghyuck gently lay Mark down on the bed.

“Duckie” Mark slurred out in his haze, he pulled his mate down with him. Pressing his frame into the alpha, writhing for contact. His pants were stained with slick now, body ablaze. “It hurts, touch me” He cried out, the pain was starting to get to him.

Stuffing his face into Donghyuck jacket he inhaled the alpha’s scent. It was just enough to calm him down for Donghyuck to take off his clothing. Practically ripping the sweater and his pants off, in the process. The alpha threw then into the corner somewhere for future him to deal with. Right now, he wanted to see his omega lain out bare. Begging to be taken by his cock, body flushing as his cock slides along his mate’s walls. Fucking him till he can’t remember his name, and the only one coming off the omega’s lips was his own.

Looking at Donghyuck fully dressed, Mark felt self-conscious lying there without anything on. He attempted to cover him self only to have his hands pinned above his head.

“Now, now none of that” Donghyuck chided him, making him feel small and vulnerable “I want to see you” With those words, more slick leaked out, creating a small puddle where he lay.

“Oh, baby first, I’m going to stretch you out nice and wide till your begging for my cock to be in you. And then I’m going to fuck you deep and hard, so you can’t walk for the next week.” The words sent shives down Mark’s spine; imagining having to be carried around by the alpha if he wanted to get anywhere later.

Restless from the promise, Mark began to shift. Whining, trying to break free, he wanted more. His body felt like there was fire in his veins.

Donghyuck had different plans though. Starting from the crown of his forehead, he kissed his way down the omega. Making sure to miss his nipples, and when he got to his cock, he when down further and started from his feet up to the inside of his thigh. Donghyuck sucked bruises on the inside of Mark’s legs and on his hip to remind him just who he belonged to.

Frustrated from not being touched where he needed it the most, tears gathered in Mark’s eyes. Donghyuck was pleased to see the omega in such a state, from all the teasing. It was satisfying to see him in tears, request more, more of just everything. This treatment was also a bit of his alpha getting revenge on the omega for his careless actions during the week.

The omega made grabby hands at the alpha, at a final plea. And if that didn’t make Donghyuck want ruin the omega, nothing else would. Giving into the omega, Donghyuck came up and gave him a long slow kiss. His hand reached up and pinched Mark’s nipples, causing the lewdest moan to come out of the smaller’s mouth.

The alpha then trailed down, to where the omega was the wettest. Between his soft milky thighs, Mark was practically gushing out slick.

Mark started to keen when Donghyuck ran his finger over his rim. He was finally were he needed the alpha the most.

Lubing his fingers with the omega’s slick, Donghyuck worked the first digit past his mate’s rim. He earned a breathless moan out of Mark as he stretched him out.

When he added the next finger, Mark couldn’t help it as his hips bucked out in search for friction. Scissoring him open, Donghyuck just watched as Mark’s hole kept trying to clench closed. When he eased the third finger, Donghyuck thrust them up. The fingers entering the wet carven caused a loud _squelch_. Thrusting them back in again, Donghyuck hit the omega’s most sensitive spot, causing him to lose control, withering underneath the alpha’s steely gaze.

Smirking that he had found that spot, Donghyuck pressed down his index finger. More beautiful moan fell out of his lovers’ mouth, as Mark fought for coherence. Rubbing his fingers in a circle, Mark screamed out, giving into the ecstasy. His vision turning white as hot pleasure took over everything. He couldn’t even feel the pain from the fourth finger going in and fucking him through the orgasm.

While he was chasing his high, Donghyuck moved down, sliding his arms beneath his legs, he pushed upward, hooking the omega’s legs around his neck. Attaching his mouth where all the slick was running out, his tongue trailed across the swollen rim.

Mark’s hole was convulsing in search for something to fill it, empty without the alpha’s fingers filling it up. Indulging him, the tip of Donghyuck’s tongue reached out, entering the fragrant heat. The alpha was met with the sweet flavour of his mate. Craving more, he started to eat him out. His tongue unfurling the tightness. Donghyuck kept lapping at all the slick that kept pouring out.

Mark couldn’t think. He couldn’t move. It was all too much. His hand grasped onto the alpha’s hair, pulling at it. Whether it was to push him in for more or to stop him, and give his sensitive area a break, he didn’t know. And Mark would never find out, as the next flick of the tongue was on his prostate. Again, he felt his world break, cum splattering his stomach. At this rate, he wouldn’t have anything left in him.

Disorient from the high, Mark searched for purchase of Donghyuck’s shoulders. Reaching out blindly his hand found the alpha’s back and lightly scratched down it.

Groaning, Donghyuck had to hold himself from pounding his mate into the mattress. Detaching himself from his treasure, he discarded the clothing he was wearing, throwing it off to join the pile of Mark’s. His cock was rock hard, ready to fuck his mate within an inch of his life. Using the slick that still hadn’t stopped coming out of the other, he prepared to enter the omega.

Mark was dealing with his own problems as Donghyuck got ready. When the alpha stopped, he started to feel alone and empty. He needed the other in him. He was sobbing now, willing to do anything to feel full again.

Lining up his cock to the wetness between the omega’s thighs, Donghyuck pushed. The pressure was overwhelming, as his girth stretched the omega out. Mark’s walls pulsed at the action, pushing out a weak moan from his soft lips. His voice was dry from all the crying. The alpha’s cock was large though and it was taking a lot to get further than past the smaller’s rim.

“Fuck, Min you’re so tight” Donghyuck groaned out, biting down on his shoulder. Adding another mark to the collection of purple ones scattered across Mark’s collar. “I need you to open up for me it you want me all the way in”

Mark’s head was fuzzy. Barely catching the instructions. He attempted to relax but his heat was too much and all he knew was that he wanted the alpha in him.

Taking another approach, Donghyuck leaned into Mark’s ear. Lower his tone a couple octaves, using his alpha tone he whispered filth in the omega’s ear.

“Min,” The omega’s breath hitched at his nickname “Baby, I’m gonna fill you up so good. Ruin your pretty pink hole so your too ruined for anyone else. I’ll fuck you, till even the thought of me deep inside your little hole will have you whimpering.” Mark’s face turned crimson Donghyuck’s proclamation.

Pushing in again, Donghyuck felt himself fully enter. He had a little victory inside his head at the knowledge that dirty talk made his mate so much more pliant.

Patiently waiting for his mate to adjust, he kept busy placing butterfly kisses all over his mate’s face. When the smaller began to move he ground his hips down, earning him a sharp mewl.

Pulling back, slowly he sunk back into the heat. Mark trembled at the sensation.

“Please” Mark’s begged softly. His hazy eyes staring up.

Unable to deny him, Donghyuck obliged. Pulling out, Mark prepared for him to renter. However, he did not expect the alpha to plunge back in. Then length going in deep and hit his prostate right on.

The world tiled right then and there. His legs felt like jelly. Shaking uncontrollable he cried out.

Gently, Donghyuck took him through the pleasure. Rocking in and out in a slow rhythm.

“A-alpha” He whimpered; tears poured out his eyes from the overwhelming sensation “A-alpha”

When he reoriented himself, the alpha was moving at a faster pace. His cock stretching him out, abusing his hole as it kept going back in.

Reaching out blindly, Mark tried to stop him. “‘Pl-ease s’no more” He slurred out. He was sensitive to each movement of the alpha’s hips. “‘Izz to m-much”

He continued to babble on, but Donghyuck was having none of that. Grabbing his wrists on either side, he continued to fuck the other.

Mark keened at the sensations of pain and pleasure. Overstimulated, he whimpered into the other’s chest.

“Baby your doing so well,” Donghyuck praised, nosing his scent glands, he fucked hard and fast. The omega’s wall pulsed at the feeling of the tick length dragging along them.

“God, your insatiable” Donghyuck growled, jackhammering his hips into his mate

The poor omega, pinned down in the alpha’s embrace could only cry and cry, shaking from being rammed into by the thick length. “Your walls keep clenching down baby, feels so good.”

Not knowing which way was up or down, Mark’s only instinct was to submit. Tilting his neck, he let out the loudest moan as Donghyuck bit down on their mating mark.

“C-can’t” Mark managed to choke out “‘s no m’re... still ‘sen-sitive” But Donghyuck knew better, the omega was deep in his subspace, his mind effected by heat. Mark could still take it and he needed it if he wanted the pain of the heat to go away for awhile.

“Baby, I know you can take it” Donghyuck encouraged him on “Don’t you want my knot baby? Don’t you want me to fill you with my seed. Have my cum so deep inside that it’s impossible to for me?”

Mark moaned. There wasn’t much he could do. He had lost control of his body, everything felt like jelly, his mind was buzzing, and his small frame was trapped under the other. All he could do is lie there and take it.

Donghyuck, sped up as he felt his release coming, his pace was now relentless. His thrust got smaller as his knot began to catch on Mark’s rim.

“Baby, you doing to well” His voice husky, he reached out of pet Mark’s head “Can you come one more time for me? Come one more time for your alpha?”

Answering his wishes, the omega came. His walls clamping down the knot. His tightness caused Donghyuck to fall over the edge.

The alpha ground down, wanting the moment to last. Making sure to fuck every last seed into his omega, he milked the smaller dry. The omega’s cock leaked out what little was left in him, onto his stomach.

Mark, who was so sensitive from all the previous highs, blacked out for a few seconds. Lost in a world a pleasure, he felt like he was floating.

When his came to, Donghyuck was wiping him down with a cloth that he had left on the side table. After he finished he collected the other in his arms, holding him close. His alpha purred to the omega, the soft vibrations comforting the other.

“You did so well” Donghyuck praised him, running his hands along Mark’s side. The smaller keened, leaning into the touch “How do you feel?”

“‘s full.” Mark slurred out, still dazed from the pleasure. Lacing his hand into the other’s he paced it on the lower part of his abdomen “‘s warm. You went ‘sooo deep”

The alpha inside Donghyuck sang in pride, he peppered kisses along his mate’s neck. “That right, all for you”

“‘Love you” Mark manage to mumble out sleepily

“Love you more” Donghyuck replied, but his mate was already asleep, tried out from their activities. The alpha lay a light kiss on his lover’s sleeping forehead wishing him sweet dreams. He kept his knot in the smaller, knowing the next time he would wake up Mark would be needy again till his heat passed.

Wrapping his arms around his mate’s tiny waist, he closed his eyes and feel asleep too.

-

Waking up, Mark felt the heat coming back. Rolling over, he shamelessly climb onto his mate, straddling his mate’s hips. Lining himself up, Mark started to ride him.

Donghyuck stirred awake soon after to the gorgeous sight of his omega on his cock. His hole greedily taking him. The omega came, his body collapsing lifelessly on top of the other. The alpha, then flipped them over, taking control.

 _Yah,_ Mark thought, as Donghyuck took him for another few rounds, _maybe his paper could wait till Monday_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first go at NCT fanfic. Hope I did well, lol. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!  
> I'm probably going to write more fics. For the most part they'll be Mark-centric. I have some ideas that I'm working on brewing in my head. Maybe I'll even write some more smut.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. I hope everyone is safe and healthy.


End file.
